Birthday Surprise
by ChibiVampirePanda
Summary: "You don't get to unwrap me until later!" Too bad Train isn't very patient. Train X OC Rated M for a reason people!


_Chibi: Well, I can't believe I'm trying this again. Lemons are really not my thing, but I try anyway. _

_Love Black Cat tho….. (mumbles while curling up)_

_On With The Show!_

…_.._

I fingered the lacy hem of my costume and sighed. This was far out of my comfort zone, but still. I've been dying to do something special for Train every since he gave me that one special little 'gift' at Christmas, and since his birthday was tomorrow I might as well do it then.

Not really any other dates I can do this since we were working on Valentine's Day.

Damn criminals.

Adjusting the fuzzy black cat ears on my head, I gave the mirror in front of me a dumb, innocent look that was so unlike me. It reminded me of a smaller child with brown hair and fuchsia eyes who was walking with her parents happily. That was a long time ago, and I've since outgrown such childishness, but still. I let my mind wander over the events before this all happened, and gave another sigh.

Tomorrow better be worth it.

…

"Nya! Train-kun!" I squealed excitedly, throwing myself into his bed and curling around as best I could. The brunette merely grumbled and tried twisting away, but something must have slapped his brain because he opened his eyes and blinked owlishly at me.

"Lucia?"

I smiled and glomped him, trying to act as excitable and innocent as possible. "Train-kuuun~!"

Train protested and tried squirming away before he gave a groan of defeat and pulled me against him tightly before replacing the covers and laying us both down.

"Happy Birthday." I whispered with a smile, watching as his face went from clueless, to realization, to a nice pink flush as he realized I was in one of those sexy cat costumes that didn't really cover much. (Not that there's much to cover. My chest is just about as flat as Eve's.) His eyes skimmed the outfit, taking in the black color before the lacy hems, the puffy little shorts that were really, REALLY, short and finally, the spaghetti straps that had fallen off my shoulders and made the top lower to show a miniscule amount of cleavage.

Yeah. Really going out of my comfort zone here.

"Well. This is certainly a nice surprise. Are you supposed to be my present?" Trust Train to turn instant perv when he knows that no one else is going to be around. SERIOUSLY. Sven and Eve had made a run into the nearest metropolis to get clothes and food and whatnot, Rinslet was off with Jenos, and the Woodney guy? Off to get lucky with a girl.

God help the poor, lonely guy.

I put the charming smile back on and nodded, but as Train reached out towards my chest, I thwacked his hand away.

"Ouch!"

"You don't get to unwrap me until later! But for now, I get to be your pet for one day. You can do whatever you want with me, but not that. Not until tonight!"

You all know the kicked puppy look?

Imagine Train with that, and a big pout that makes you wanna go all mushy on the inside.

There, my friends, is his current expression.

"But-"

"No. You can have a kiss, but that's it." I offered with a teasing smile, and the happy sound he made literally threw me off guard before his lips descended on mine. Normally, I'd have pushed the adorable oaf off, but instead I purred against his mouth and threaded my fingers through his hair tightly, enjoying the kiss as much as I could. Which was a lot, by my standards. It was sweet and intimate, the way he pulled me in tighter and rolled around to where I had complete control between us.

What can I say? He knows me.

I pulled away with a soft whimper and sat up, straddling the grinning Sweeper fully. This was going to be extremely difficult. "Train…."

"Yes ?"

"I'm going to regret saying this, but you can unwrap me early if you want to." The male quirked an eyebrow and was silent. I didn't really know what to do now, but he rolled and pinned me, hands fluttering towards my hips.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer, Neko-chan~!" He responded before tearing the entire costume off piece by piece until I was wearing nothing except this cute little garterbelt around my thigh. It had white fur on the outer edges and was kept in place by this little belt buckle. Train eyed it before bringing his hands up to my breasts and squeezing the tiny mounds. "That little thigh belt looks cute. I'll keep on you…for now."

My response?

Completely taken out by the loud gasp that followed as soon as Train gave me every bit of experience he had under his hood. The bed rocked, slowly, and I fought the urge to cry out when he flipped me over and started again from behind. This was supposed to be a day where he was the one in my position, but no. Males and their egos always go on top.

ALWAYS.

Suddenly, an overwhelming sense of pleasure flooded my senses and I screamed into his pillow when he started stroking faster and harder than before, Train's hands molded against my chest and rubbing the pink nipples till they were fully erect against his fingertips. This was so different. He was putting all of himself into this and I blushed at the thoughts that filled my head about what else he might do.

"Tr…Trainnn…mmmm!" The positions flipped yet again, and Train's mouth was moving hotly against mine, sparing no room to breathe or even speak a single word. My moans? Swallowed with my screams as he kept up that furious pace, the bed now slamming against the wall harshly with each movement. It didn't take long for me to spill, and sure enough Train slowed down to let me breathe a little before he started again.

"You alright? I went a little rough there Luc…."

I panted and gave him a playful glare. "Ya think?! I didn't know you could even pull that off Train!"

His smirk said so many things. "Well, I am a year older than you honey."

"That's no excuse!"

"But it makes sense. When you were putting on a training bra, I was off doing things that would make you quake in your sweet little brown boots."

"And you forget when you were off doing unspeakable things, I was being raised to kill you."

Train paused and placed a finger against his chin in thought. "Would that also include lessons in seduction?"

"Train."

"I'm just asking."

"Nope." That wicked look filled his features again, and I felt the blood drain from my face.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
